Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of prioritizing network packet transmissions among a plurality of nodes.
Background of the Related Art
Many modern computer system include multiple computers that are interconnected into a network so that the computers can communicate and work together. The network might be as widespread as the Internet or as local as a small business. In either case, a network of computers must be able to communicate efficiently in order to complete tasks in a timely manner.
Compute products, such as servers, are increasingly used in concert with each other in the form of an HPC (high performance compute) cluster configuration, cloud configuration or a data center configuration. Due to the highly integrated nature of these configurations, network packet transmissions can limit the overall performance of the system. Network throughput and latency improvements are needed in order to make the most efficient use of the compute capabilities of these systems.